


Me and My Baby (Saturday Night)

by Phatchick96



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phatchick96/pseuds/Phatchick96
Summary: A dance brings out some feeling in our boys...
Relationships: Hatchworth/The Spine (Steam Powered Giraffe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Me and My Baby (Saturday Night)

Me and My Baby (Saturday Night)  
Jean Hoehn (aka M1n3rva)  
Rating: PG13, In case two guys smooching might ruin somebody’s day (or night).  
Pairing: The Spine/ Hatchworth (they’re not related in this story, so it’s all good)

“Another Saturday night and I ain’t got nobody! I got some money ‘cause…”  
Hatchworth switched off the radio with a firm click.  
Normally he enjoyed the classic rock station but for some reason, tonight the cheery music was getting on his nerves. Maybe it was just the irony of the situation; it was Saturday night and he was home, in Walter Manor, in his room sitting at his drawing table. A friend was writing a book on RPGs and had asked Hatchworth to draw the illustrations, something the bronze robot was flattered to do. And, having nothing better to do, he was currently working on the latest piece, an elven warrior holding a crossbow. He picked up his pencil and glanced up at the photos pinned over his desk as reference. The Spine, shirtless and holding a prop stared out of the picture at him.  
The Spine. His friend since he was first activated and the one person he trusted and cared for most in the world. They’d always been close, despite the differences in personality which actually seemed to balance each other out. When The Spine started getting a bit too serious, Hatch could be counted on to lighten him up. And he was there to keep Hatch from going over the line into any real trouble. They’d spent a lifetime together and he cherished every minute of it.  
Which was why the feelings he’d been having lately were so puzzling and unnerving. Whenever they were together, he’d get a funny, fluttering feeling in his core. And he couldn’t stop gazing at the reference pictures he’d taken of him. He sighed, the idea of having a love interest at this point in time seemed absurd, but there it was. He’d happily trade a few gigabytes of memory for one kiss from the tall, silver robot’s lips. As if that would ever happen. The Spine was an accomplished flirt but only with women. He’d never seen him give a male more than passing attention and the chances that he might actually return Hatch’s feelings were about as good as the moon dropping into the San Diego harbor.  
“Hey, Hatchy!” Hatch looked up and there, standing in the doorway, was him. He was dressed for an evening out, black denim hugging impossibly long legs. His shirt was black with a fine red pinstripe and from the open neck, a red silk tie hung loosely. His trademark fedora was set on his head at a jaunty angle, all inclined to stir the imaginations of female fans and (unbeknownst to him) a certain bronze, mustached robot. “Are you busy tonight?” he asked.  
Hatch dropped the pencil into a mug filled with other writing and drawing implements. “Nothing that won’t keep,” he replied, “S’up?”  
“Just wondering if you’d like to hit the streets? I heard about a new dance club that’s supposed to be fun. Interested?”  
Hatch grinned. The Spine on the dance floor was a pleasure to watch. He moved like a panther, all grace and elegance, with just a hint of danger. While he wished he’d be the one getting the silver robot’s attention, it was fun to watch his partner’s reactions to his skill at moving to almost any kind of music. This looked to be an enjoyable night. “Sure thing!” he replied, “Just let me get changed.” He pulled open his closet door and began rummaging through the shirts hanging there.  
An hour later, the two friends were standing in line at The Tempest, the newest dance club in town. It had only been open a few weeks but was already gaining a reputation for having great music and a fun atmosphere and as early in the evening as it was, there was already a respectable line of people waiting to get in. Luckily, the band were minor celebrities and as soon as the bouncer saw them, they were ushered to the front of the line. Once inside, they headed to the bar for a couple of bottles of seltzer and once served turned around to get the feel for the club.  
Hatch was surprised by the décor. The place was an homage to the 1970s, pure disco era design. The lighted dance floor had been lovingly restored and was polished to a crystal clear surface. Strips of multicolored LEDs created images across the floor as well as illuminated the dancers. From high above a mirrored ball turned slowly, sending bright sparks of light over the entire club. The bar area was a match to it, deep red carpeting was wrapped around the bar and the tall tables and barstools were chrome with red and black tops and cushions. The music was considerably more up to date and just loud enough to be fun on the floor but allow some conversation at the bar and there was a decent sized crowd dancing to it. The club had a good vibe going, fun and friendly and Hatch just knew they were going to have a great night.  
“Oh my God! It’s You!”The speaker was a pretty girl with short, tousled, brown hair and blue eyes. “My girlfriend didn’t believe me, she is gonna freak!”  
“Lissie!” a second young woman appeared, a look of mild disapproval on her face. She was as pretty as her friend, with olive skin and long dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail. “What’s the deal? I turn around for one second…” she saw The Spine and Hatchworth and stared.  
It seemed like a good opportunity to introduce themselves. “Good evening, ladies. I’m The Spine,” The Spine smiled, his voice a deep sultry purr that Hatch often joked should be registered as a dangerous weapon. He touched the brim of his hat, gazing into the eyes of each girl in turn.  
Hatch carefully lifted his bowler, “Hatchworth at your service, ladies,” he said with a smile of his own.  
“I’m Lissie, “ their fangirl said, “and this is Donna.”  
“Very nice to meet you two.” Donna said. “Do you want to dance?”  
“Well, that is what we came for.” The Spine smiled. “Shall we?” He took Lissie’s arm and proceeded to the center of the club.  
Hatch wasn’t about to be completely outshone. “May I have the honor?” he asked, holding out his arm to Donna, who smiled and allowed him to escort her onto the floor.  
Once on the dance floor they found themselves moving to a lively beat, easily matching the ladies’ moves. As the song ended, the girls turned slightly and were clearly dancing together. At that point, Hatch noticed something he was frankly surprised he’d missed. There were noticeably more men than women on the dance floor and nearly all the couples were the same sex. He looked at The Spine, and grinned, confident he could roll with the situation. A cheeky grin back said that his friend was equally willing and besides the music was too good to leave the floor.  
It was equal parts flattering and discomfiting to have The Spine’s full attention. The emerald gaze was intense and heated, as if he was the sexiest, most desirable person in the room. They moved dangerously close, so close he could almost feel a crackle of static energy between them. It was everything he’d dreamed of and more, finally becoming reality. When the music slowed down and the lights on the dance floor dimmed, he paused waiting for The Spine to lead the way back to the bar. But to his surprise, he grabbed Hatch’s hand and pulled him close.  
Hatch discovered that being about a head shorter meant that he could rest his head quite comfortably on The Spine’s shoulder and his arms fit just right around his partner’s neck. The Spine’s arms slid around his waist and held him wonderfully tight and even over the music, he could hear the soft steady pulse of power in the silver robot’s core. It was more than he’d ever dared to dream and he didn’t want it to end. But, far too soon, the lights in the floor came back on and the tempo of the music increased. They pulled back, The Spine looking as if he’d just come out of a deep stasis. The look on his face was one of shock and fear and he hastily turned and walked off the floor.  
Through the back of the club was an outside door. Smoking indoors had been illegal for some time but the club owners had fenced off an area in back and turned it into a little patio with picnic benches and tall metal cylinders to dispose of butts and spent matches. Hatch found The Spine sitting on one of the tables, staring into the distance a troubled look on his handsome features. He glanced up at Hatch’s approach, “Look, Hatch…”he started to say.  
A gentle bronze finger on his lips silenced him. “About that dance,” Hatch said, taking in a deep breath and gathering his courage, “I liked it. A lot.” He took a single step, placing himself eye to eye with his seated friend. “It made me realize something, something I’ve been feeling for a while now.” He reached out to cup The Spine’s face in his hands, “I’m in love with you.” And before his nerve could fail him completely, he drew the other in for a warm tender kiss. There was a hesitation, then a yielding and he then felt The Spine’s arms around him. The offered kiss was accepted and returned with enthusiasm. A long, blissful moment later, they pulled away just enough to gaze at each other.  
“I… I love you too, Hatchy,” the Spine’s voice was soft, “Have for so long now. I just wasn’t sure how to tell you.”  
Hatch hugged him tightly, laughing softly as he did so. “Oh, we are a pair,” he said, “Both of us interested and literally dancing around the subject.”  
The Spine laughed with him, “Well, from now on, my dance card is full.”  
“Glad to hear it.” Hatch paused and asked, “By the way, how did you hear about this place?”  
“From Donnie.”  
Hatch searched his memory banks but the only Donnie he could think of was a recent hire on the research and development team. “Donnie DePalma?”  
“Yeah. He was telling Casey and I about this place. Said he took Rickie here last weekend and they had a blast.”  
Now Hatch started laughing in earnest. “Well that explains it! Donnie’s gay! Rickie’s short for Richard; his husband!”  
“I know.”  
That pulled Hatch up short. “You know?!?”  
“I know. I figured if I couldn’t work up the nerve to say something here, I never would,” The Spine smiled, “And, before you start laughing too hard, you were the one who kissed me.”  
“Damn right!” Hatch replied with an answering smile, “And I think I’ll do it again!”  
The second kiss was even better than the first, filled with love and promise. They held each other close, only vaguely hearing the music wafting out from the club, aware of only each other. They could have happily stood there for the rest of the night but…  
“We’ve been looking all over for you! I was afraid you’d left!” Lissie announced.  
Hatch and The Spine turned and sighed, “Lissie, we were having a moment here.”  
The girl had the grace to look embarrassed. “Sorry. It’s just that dancing with you two was such a blast and we really wanted…”  
Donna hurried through the door, “Elizabeth Carter! Honestly gurl, I can’t take you anywhere!”  
“It’s OK,” The Spine laughed, “We were looking forward to another dance with you two.”  
“Great!” Lissie smiled, grabbing The Spine’s arm, “C’mon, the dance is almost over.”  
“Actually,” Hatch smiled, giving his now date a wink, “It’s just getting started.”

Note: Sam Luke (the musician who played Hatchworth) is not only a singer and songwriter, he’s also a talented painter and graphic artist. I figured Hatchy might well have some similar abilities…


End file.
